This invention pertains to a battery charger and specifically to a battery charger that automatically charges the batteries to which it is connected between a float voltage minimum and a float voltage maximum at a trickle charge rate and then at a faster rate and to a higher level when the voltages on such batteries fall below a predetermined low voltage below a float voltage minimum.